The Legend of Zelda: Love through Twilight Remake
by TheLoneWolfe90
Summary: A lead up to the sequel...a Remake of the story that started it all. Link and Midna separated over a year, now must find a way to band together to save the Twilight Realm...but Midna is captured...and Link is in the Light World...but will Love find a way through the realms?
1. Prologue

Link walked through the door to the castle's throne room, the room was lit with black candles and the air was thick. Suddenly he heard a voice from in front of him. A voice he had never heard but a voice filled with evil.

"Welcome to my castle." The voice came from a man, sitting in the throne, Zelda's throne. The thought of the Princess put Link's mind into overdrive and he drew his sword. But Midna stopped him.

"So you're Ganondorf." She started before sneering bitterly. "I've been dying to meet you." The small imp claimed. Ganondorf rose from the throne that didn't belong to him, a sword in a sheath, in hand.

"Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside... How very pathetic. Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment." The King of Darkness claimed. Midna growled.

"Midna, calm down, we don't know what his powers are like." Link warned, placing a hand on the Twili Princess' shoulder, calming her, his touch, to Midna it was some sort of...she couldn't find a word for it. Ganondorf sneered in amusement as he continued to speak.

"Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure...but they lacked true power." Ganondorf said, holding up his hand, which held the Triforce of Power, to Link's amazement his own Triforce shone bright, as it reacted to Ganondorf's. "The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the god's wield. He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" Ganondorf finished, Link's grip on his Master Sword tightened. His destiny had led him to this point, and he was itching to face Ganondorf, to end the suffering of Hyrule. But Midna had some things to settle before he could.

"Ha! Such conceit! But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power, as you claim...I will risk everything to deny you!" She yelled. Link cringed at those words, he was the one destined to fight Ganondorf, not her. Ganondorf laughed.

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems...How amusing. Very well... Deny me, then! Yes, try to deny me... You and your little friend..." Ganondorf started before looking up, Link and Midna followed his gaze until they saw what he was staring at. Princess Zelda. She was alive, both Link and Midna had thought that after she vanished saving Mida's life that maybe…but no! She was alive and well! Then horror played out their faces, what was Ganondorf planning. Then he began to dissolve, like he was warping through one of the portals. Link and Midna both gasped, the latter of whom flew up to protect Zelda. Ganondorf sneered and vanished, his particles floating in front of Midna. The little imp held her arms out protectively, Ganondorf only flew past her into… Zelda. Midna turned around and raised a clawed hand, ready to rip Ganondorf out of Zelda's body. But. She couldn't do it. Zelda had risked her life to save her, she couldn't hurt her. That's when the princess opened her eyes, to reveal they were Ganondorf's and released a surge of energy sending Midna flying out of the entrance to the throne room.

"Midna!" Link yelled running to aide her, but was stopped by a wall of Twilight.

'_Damnit._' Link thought as he heard a chuckle from behind him. Turning he saw Zelda, under Ganondorf's control, walking towards him.

"Both of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow...So you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath!" Ganondorf's voice yelled out of Zelda's mouth as he drew a sword. Link moved around the throne room and ducked and dodged the onslaught from Ganondorf. He couldn't fight back, it was Zelda. Ganondorf smirked and rose his sword, and before Link could realize, a golden triangle of light bursted from the ground, surrounding him. Link fell to his knees and groaned in pain.

'_Do not give up hope, Hero.'_ The Heroes Shade's voice rang out in Link's head. '_Reflect the magic he throws back at the body. It shall not hurt the body, but rather, the soul inside.'_

_'Are you sure?'_ Link asked as he rolled out of the way of yet another triangle of energy.

'_Trust me, he played this game with me before._' The Shade said. Link nodded and as Ganondorf used Zelda to throw a ball of energy from her sword, Link volleyed it back, and hit Zelda clear in the chest. It seemed to have worked, no damage had been done to the body, Link tried it again, but not before rolling away from an energy triangle, and then shielding from a sword dive. After two more successful volley sessions, Zelda's body floated in the air, groaning.

The shield dropped and as Zelda's body kneeled on the floor, Mida attached the Fused Shadows to her head and transformed, Zelda glared at the monster, but could do nothing as it's arms crushed her...and when they parted, left Zelda standing there alone.

"You ok?" Link asked. Midna only nodded as Zelda just stood there. Suddenly a noise was heard behind them, looking back the particles of Ganondorf were forming into a gigantic boar like monster. Midna looked at Link, and with a nod from Link, grazed the stone of darkness over Link, transforming him to a wolf. Midna had an idea, but decided not to tell Link. As the boar ran over to them, trying to crush them, Midna threw out her hand made of her hair and forced the boar to its side.

"Now Link, attack that glowing point, something tells me that's a weakness!" Midna yelled. Link only replied by lunging and hanging from the boar, he bit at the boar's stomach with relative ease, until the boar stirred and threw him off. Now as the boar ran around, it vanished and reappeared through portals. As Link stood in the middle of the room, Midna looked around, then she saw the portal in front of Link open and turn blue, and again she tossed the boar aside with her hair. Link again gnawed on the boar's stomach. Again and again this was the routine, until finally the boar got up took a few steps and crashed down, twilight smoke protruding from it. Link phased back to his human form and noticed Midna was glowing, Midna looked at her arm and hand, and watched as the energy from it, flew back and into Zelda. The Princess opened her eyes and smiled at both Link and Midna. The imp whimpered softly.

"Pr-Princess... I... I..." Midna stammered by Zelda silenced her.

"Say nothing, Midna...Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly...Such suffering you have endured..." Zelda trailed off as she noticed Link turn around. "What is it Link?" She asked. Link pointed with his sword.

"I don't think you and I are done yet Midna." Link said. For there in front of him was a energy form of Ganondorf's head.

"You are Link, I'm not." Midna said, calling forth the Fused Shadows once again. Link realized once she meant right away and began running towards her.

"Midna…No…Don't…I lo…" He was cut off as he and Zelda disassembled and warped out of the castle. Midna smiled at their particles before clamping the Fused Shadows on her face and become her beast form once again. Ganondorf chuckled evilly before roaring. Midna roared in response and pulled out her huge javelin, casting it down on Ganondorf who stopped it and threw the beast into a wall, Midna grew weak, the Fused Shadows drew to much strength she transformed back, and collapsed. Ganondorf sneered as he took on his human form. And grabbed the Fused Shadow she wore off her head.

"Perish, impudent worm." He said holding up his hand and shooting an ball of energy straight at Midna, he warped out as it grew bigger and bigger, before finally imploding.

-Scene Break-

"Damnit!" Link yelled punching the ground. Why had she done that, it was foolish. Zelda mourned for her friend.

"Link-" She started, before she heard an explosion, both her and Link turned tosee half the castle go up in a black cloud of smoke and fire.

'_Midna…'_ Link started before he saw on the horizon, coming out of the smoke, a black horse, Ganondorf it's rider, and in Ganondorf's hand was…no…it couldn't be. Midna's part of the Fused Shadow. Tightening his grip, Ganondorf crushed the Fused Shadow in his hand.

'_NO!_' Link cried out in anguish in his head. That's when Ganondorf dropped the Shadow and rode towards them. Suddenly white phantoms joined him. Grabbing the hilt of his Master Sword, he heard Zelda praying.

'_Now really isn't the time_.' Link thought.

"Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world...In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!" Zelda pleaded, and right before Ganondorf trampled them, they vanished in a flash of light.

"Hmmm, so Princess you too will interfere with my plans." Ganondorf sneered.

When Link opened his eyes, he saw the Four Light Spirits orbs of light surrounding Zelda, and in an instant Zelda was holding a bunch of light imbedded arrows. Zelda looked at him.

"Link...Chosen hero! Lend us the last of your power!" Zelda pleaded bowing. Link held out his hand. Zelda looked at him for a moment before taking it, and in another flash of light they were back in a Hyrule, and atop…Epona?

"How did?" Link asked. Zelda just pointed.

"Fight now, talk later, keep up with him and I'll try and slow him down with my arrows, then you strike ok?" Zelda said. Link nodded and went at breakneck speed towards Ganondorf. Zelda released an arrow, striking the Evil King in the chest, Link rode up beside him and slashed away with his. It took about five minutes, but Ganondorf eventually fell from his horse. From the cloud of dust. Link could hear. Laughing? Why was Ganondorf laughing? Standing up, he looked at Link who walked towards him.

"An impressive-looking blade...But nothing more. Would you hear my desire?" Ganondorf asked. Link growled.

"I guess your going to tell me anyway! What is it!" Link demanded. Ganondorf sneered and pulled the sword of its sheath.

"To take this foul blade...and use it to blot out the light forever!" Ganondorf said as a Twilight Barrier surrounded himself and Link. Link lunged forward and clashed swords with Ganondorf, the Evil King pushed him off without much power. Link circled around and preformed the Back Slice on Ganondorf, the Evil King roared out in a pain and jumped away before lunging at Link and crossing blades with the hero who pushed him onto his back and jumped to perform the Finish Blow, Ganondorf simply rolled out of the way and lunged at Link again this time, the Hero slashed him across his mid-section. Link was tiring, but he could sense so was Ganondorf, when they locked up a second time, Link decided to mock Ganondorf.

"What's wrong old man? Tired?" Link asked, hoping to throw him off his game...and it worked.

"I will kill you boy!" Ganondorf growled, as he did Link noticed a shift in his weight, and threw him backwards, and before he could even stand, performed the Finish Blow, stabbing the Master Sword into the glowing point on his chest. Ganondorf roared in pain as Link backflipped away, and for a moment, all was silent, until Ganondorf rose.

'_Ok what the hell? What is this man, a demon?_' Link thought. But Ganondorf wobbled a little on his feet.

"Do not think this ends here...The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" He roared, but the Triforce of Power dimmed on his hand. And in a matter of minutes, he was dead. His body evaporating like dust. Link smiled humbly, until he witnessed something magical. Up on the hill, the Spirits floated around a figure.

'_Midna!_' Link both thought and yelled at the same time, taking off up the hill. That's where, he saw not a imp, but a figure his height, with red streaming hair, and no older then himself standing there. Midna's curse had been broken. The new form of Midna laughed lightly.

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" She asked. Her voice was so beautiful, Link actually couldn't speak.

-Scene Break-

Midna stood in front of the Mirror of Twilight beside the two friends she had made in this Realm.

"Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But...Never forget that there's another world bound to this one." Midna said, looking at both Zelda and Link. Link, her Hero. Oh if she could only tell him how she felt. Zelda shook her head.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin...One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world..." Zelda said, her gaze trailed from Midna, to the Mirror, to Link, then back to Midna. "They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe." Zelda finished. Midna looked at the one who had given up her own life, to save hers. Then she looked to the ground.

"Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you...Then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you." Midna started. Then she looked at Link, who had been quite this whole time. She smiled and touched his cheek. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again." Her voice trailed off as the Mirror activated and she walked up, preparing to warp.

'_This is it._' Midna thought. "Link…" She started. '_Just say it._' "I…" '_Oh for the love of Din SAY IT!'_ A tear fell from her eye and she sent it towards the Mirror, when it hit, the Mirror fractured. "See you later." She finished before warping back home, tears in her eyes. The last thing she saw of the Light Realm was the Mirror splintering into millions of pieces.

Link and Zelda watched in horror as the Mirror broke.

"Midna!" Link yelled, running to the obsidian as if he hoped the portal would open, he pounded his fist on it hard, wanting it to open. Zelda watched for a moment, until the Hero fell to his knees, crying, it had been over a year long adventure with her, he had grown to love her, and yet here he was, crying because of a broken heart. Zelda sighed and walked over to him, wrapping him in her arms, and just letting cry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Return of Evil**

It had been year since Midna broke the Mirror, and ever since then she had felt a hole, where her heart use to be, it was hard for her. But what could she of done, left it intact? Sure, it would allow her to see him every so often, but how could she risk, having another war, it was to dangerous.

"Your majesty?" A young voice brought Midna out of her thoughts.

"Yes Marl?" Midna asked her young attendant, Marl bowed lowly.

"Ambassador Garg is here to speak with you." The attendent said softly. Midna sighed, most likely Garg was here to complain that she had yet found a suitor, but how could she when her heart craved him?

"Send him in." Midna said with a wave of her hand, Marl nodded and rushed to the throne room doors, after a minute, a portly old Twili, wobbled into the room.

'_If you just lied down you could roll, probably save you time._' Midna thought to herself. Soon Garg was in front of her and bowed.

'Good Twi-Morn, your highness." Garg said. Midna just nodded, allowing him to continue. "Your highness, it has come to my attention, that you have still yet to name a suitor, may I remind you, you are 24 years old, you are at the prime time for a young Twili woman, and you need an heir." He said. Midna groaned and stood from her throne.

"I've heard this before, not just recently, but when I was 17, hell i heard it when I was 15, Garg none of the men here interest me." She pleaded.

"That is a load of garbage milady...surely someone..." He trailed off, seeing the look in Midna's eyes, that she was in no mood to talk about it.

"Very well...I shall leave you to your thoughts." He said before retreating. Midna sighed as she walked towards the window of the throne room. She placed her hand on it.

"I love you...I hope you know that Link." She said.

'_How dare you..._' A voice rang out through the throne room.

"Huh, whose there?" Midna asks look around. Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth and then all went black for her.

'_How dare you.'_ The voice breathed.

-Scene Break-

Link sat lazily on the fields of the ranch, it was his off day, but still in case Fado needed him he would be around. Even after a year, Link still missed her, Ilia and him had tried to date, but decided it was better to remain friends.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. Yes that question still haunted him to the very day, why had she broken the mirror, it didn't make sense.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

He held a hand up to the sky and as he did he could of swore he saw Midna. He smiled softly and sat up.

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah._

"Midna...I hope you know that I love you." He said before he heard Fado calling for him, standing up and stretching Link went to go help with some goats that were being unruly in the pens.

-Scene Break-

Midna awoke groggily, she could feel something damp dripping on her head.

"I see you are awake." A venom sounding voice rang from the corner of where ever she was. He wore a white mask, like something you would see in a play, and a black robe.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"Doesn't it look familiar, you are in the dungeon. And as for who I am...let's just say...the new Ruler of Twilight!" The figure snarled. Midna spat.

"You know the law, in order for a new ruler to be appointed, I must marry and have children...and if that is the case...crappy proposal. Or I have to..." Her eyes widened at the realization.

"Yes...you have to die...and I plan to go that route...or you could just hand the kingdom over to me." He said. Midna spat.

"I think I'll die!" She growled.

"Have it your way." The figure sneers, before firing a ball of energy at her, knocking her out cold again.


End file.
